


Of Ink and Rhymes

by OTPshipper98



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Getting Together, Inktober 2019, M/M, Pining, Poemtober, Poetry, Post-War, implied PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-22 04:30:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20868230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98/pseuds/OTPshipper98
Summary: A collection of Drarry poems written for this year's inktober prompt list.





	1. Day 2 — Mindless

**Author's Note:**

> I'm definitely not going to be able to write a poem per day, but I thought I'd give this idea a try anyway! I got the idea of writing poetry for inktober from Goldfwish 🥰
> 
> Tags specified in the A/N of every chapter!
> 
> This is unbeta'd and English isn't my first language :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post-War, Implied PTSD, Getting Together

_Your eyes, they tell a story of sorrow_

_Of wars swirling and tangling in your mind_

_Your lips, they whisper a tale of horror_

_Whenever your memories unbind._

_My eyes, they’re keen on resting on your figure_

_Slender, haunted, undermined_

_My lips, they whisper an ‘I’m with you’_

_As our shaky fingers intertwine._

_Red and green, we’ve always been arch-enemies_

_Green and grey, our mindless rivalry predesigned_

_Grey and black, but our past got covered in ashes_

_Shall we run away and leave it behind?_


	2. Day 7 — Enchanted

Golden skin, a golden reputation  
_Golden boy,_ they point at him and say.

A lost boy is what you see  
A boy with a heart of gold, maybe  
But a tired one all the same.

A broken one all the same.

And maybe they're enchanted by the way he shines,  
By the way he saves the day,  
By the way he sacrifices all he is again  
And again  
And again  
Until his forehead is the least shattered of his pieces.

Maybe they think they know him;  
Owe him,  
_Own_ him.

But you...  
Oh, you, a fool if there was ever one  
You're enchanted by the way he's lost  
By the brokenness in his face,  
By the tirenedness in his bones.  
You're enchanted, mostly,  
By the way he brings you —foolish, selfish idiot that you are—  
Hope.

Maybe you're not so different from everyone else, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Even if this is an old fic, kudos, comments and bookmarks are still incredibly appreciated! ❤️


End file.
